


At the end of the day

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Cressi, Desperation, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2868410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo makes his decision.</p><p>Part 3 of Rumors and Rebounds trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and final part of the trilogy. You can read part one [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2642831) and the sequel [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2747108).

“I thought we agreed on one month.”

“We…we did, but I couldn’t wait.”

Cristiano’s breath hitched when his back hit the cool door thanks to the abrupt shove he received. This is crazy, he thought. There they were by the entryway of his family’s house in Portugal, touching and kissing each other like two lovesick, horny teenagers.

Leo wasted no time, trailing wet kisses from the other man’s ear own to his collarbone. It had only been a couple of weeks since he had received the ultimatum from Cristiano – him or Kun. The first week after their conversation had been hell. He could barely eat and sleeping only caused nightmares. This past week was different. The only thing he could do was think about the Portuguese man. That’s why, at this very moment in time, he was in Portugal.

The taller man gently pushed him away before gathering his bags, taking his hand, and leading him to the master bedroom. The last thing he wanted or needed was anyone in the family walking in on them.

“Are you upset?”

“About you being here?”

Leo nodded as he watched Cristiano’s nimble fingers fiddle with the lock on the door.

“I could never be upset about seeing you. It’s just unexpected is all.”

“I know, I just…I couldn’t…”

“You couldn’t wait,” Cristiano chuckled. “Got it. So…”

“I told him it was over.”

“I…um…what did he say?”

“A bunch of curse words in Spanish.”

“The ones you taught me?”

“Those and more,” Leo replied with a sad smile.

“What do you want me to say? I’m sorry? I’m not. You made your decision.”

“No…I know.”

“You have made your decision, haven’t you? You didn’t fly all the way here to tell me you can’t be with me, right?

“You’re my decision. You’re it for me.”

Cristiano stood there just trying to take everything in. Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming. He was going to wake up any minute now in an empty bed with a boner. He sighed and closed his eyes, only to feel those familiar soft lips against his neck.

Leo had closed the distance between them and once again began to torture his lover with soft, wet kisses along his neck and collarbone. The smaller man smiled to himself. He was proud of the fact that he could elicit moans and what could only be described as whimpers from THE Cristiano Ronaldo himself.

The Portuguese man slid an arm around the Argentine and hoisted him up, carrying him over to the bed and laying him down on it.

“I remember our first time in this bed,” Leo murmured, desperately trying to remove anything that could be considered clothing from the other man’s body.

“So do I,” Cristiano whispered, his lips ghosting over Leo’s.

The whisper along with the warm breath sent a shiver down the Barcelona’s player spine. It had been so long since they were together like this that it felt like that very first time all over again.

This time was definitely not their first time, though. The two took their time in rediscovering each other’s bodies, their likes, dislikes, kinks and quirks until they had nothing left to give one another.

“Te amo,” Leo murmured, kissing Cristiano’s chest.

“Eu te amo, Leo. Welcome home.”

“Gracias, amor. Feliz Navidad.”

“Feliz Natal.”

And it was going to be just that, a Merry Christmas. No matter what titles his team did or didn’t win in the new year, whether he won the Ballon D’Or or not, he had the man he loved by his side and in the end, that’s all that mattered.


End file.
